Yokai Shojo Rakuen spinoff
by Whiskershin
Summary: After all the Havoc Najmi has been through, he has to yet AGAIN face more challenges of protecting his family. Rated M for violence, sex, and language. Original story by Najee
1. Chapter 1: The aftermath

**NAJMI POV**

It had been about a year since I won the monster games with my team. Zoey and I had started a family...Along with the other princesses I had sex with... I wasn't sure how though. I walked into the big mansion that Andr helped me build. Andr's Daughter, Anne walked up and hugged me. "Daddy! I want a puppy!" She said, smiling I smiled at her. After I got the wand from winning the monster games, I decided not to go home. These girls actually love me. The girls back on earth...They usually act like whores or dress like one. I didn't care. The only thing that bothered me was not being able to see my family. But I was getting over it slowly. "A puppy?" I asked. "Is mommy ok with it?" I asked. Anne had purple shining beautiful eyes, smooth chocolate skin, and pitch-black hair. She was at least 5 years of age. Since Andr and the other girls (except Zoey) are half monsters, the kids grow faster. Anne was just born at the end of the monster games, last year. She along her brother, Andover live with Lone's kids, Wivy and her daughter, Zoey and her son. It seemed like a lot of people but, we lived in the gigantic house. "Andr?" I called out. "yes, Honey?" She said, walking in. "Anne here wants a puppy." I said. She ran up to Andr and hugged her legs. "Don't we have Lone and her family?" She said. "Don't be so mean Andr..." I said Annoyed.

Andr, Anne, and I walked outside. "Let's head to the snow biome." I said. Andr nodded. Andr teleported us to the closest snow biome. I had some bones from The "Bone maze" challenge back in the monster games. I had searched for some wolves with Andr. I saw one of the trees on fire. Usually, there's no lava in the snow from what I learned about the landscapes. I kept walking, hearing the howling of wolves near by. But these weren't Lone's wolves, from her den. These were wild and savage...Or maybe some. "Daddy! Golden Doggy!" Anne exclaimed, pointing at a wolf like figure. It was a male. His eyes were like gold, he had medium long hair, which looked like a shorter version of Blazzette's hair, and pale had a grey wolf tail, grey wolf ears, and his canines were sharp.

He noticed me staring and got into a defensive stance. "Come at us, you little flea bag!" Andr yelled, ready to pretty much kill it. It walked over slowly. "Andr...This wolf looks unnatural." I said. Every step the wolf took, it melted the snow within seconds of stepping on it. He lunged at me, but Andr grabbed his arms. Luckily he was wearing some sort of fur like clothing. Andr picked him up by his neck. "Poor puppy...All alone and gonna- HEY!" Andr said, feeling the heat of the wolve's hands wrap around her neck. "Andr!" I yelled. "This little bitch is burning my neck!" She said, wincing. I looked at the wolf. He was giving an evil smirk. He licked her arm, which seemed to have a lot more water than saliva should have. She dropped him and he gagged for a minute. I ended up pouncing him. "Who are you?" I asked, ready to break his jaw. He only seemed to stare at me puzzled. It was obvious! He hasn't made any human contact. "Andr? It seems as if this wolf is an idiot..." I said. "Anne? Here's your puppy." I said, picking up the wolf by his hand, standing him up. He stumbled a bit. He doesn't even know how to walk!

We headed back. As soon as I returned, I walked straight to Lone with the strange wolf. "Lone? I found this man wandering around. He seems mindless." She examined him. " I see...This is a special wolf, born under the sign of a mob. This one was born under the sign of the blaze...either that or another one of Heroinebrine's toys..." I looked at him. He looked around, sitting down, slowly melting the chair he was in... "How will we get him some intelligence?" I asked. "Simple..." Lone said, grabbing his head. I saw a green aura emit from her hands, and surround his head. After a minute, she let go of his head. "Speak" She said, giving him a cold look. "Huh? he said." I...can talk!" he yelled, smiling. She grabbed him by his neck. "H-hey!" He yelled, grabbing her arms. "How did you get your powers?" Lone asked. He looked at Lone like she was the crazy one. "I...Don't know. I just remember being born different. I heard my mother cry in pain, and I smelt burning. My parents left me at a young age I was told. " Lone looked at me. "yea...He was given a special sign.

" Ok...Let's go meet my family...uh...what's your name?" I asked. "Kasai Okami." He said, smiling. '_That's japanese...fire wolf...strange._' I thought to myself. I introduced him to my daughter and my son. "How old are you, Kasai?" Andr Asked. "I'm 16" He said, smiling. "What a very nice den you have here.." I smiled " You seem like the oldest kid here. " I said smiling. "You're going to have to help with hunting trips and keep the kids safe. Ok?" Andr asked. He nodded "I'm perfectly fine with it. Do you have by any chance have a bone?" He asked, curiously. " reached into my pack and gave him a skeleton bone. He was gnawing on it, like Lone usually does. He seemed to melt the bone at his touch. "oops!" he exclaimed. I saw the bone stop melting. "How can you do that?" Anne asked. " I can heat my body up and cool it off. I have more water in my bodily fluids than a usual wolf." He replied. "that's why it hurt like hell when you licked my arm..." Andr said, surprised. "Yea...wait. You're princess Andr?" He asked in a fearful tone. "Don't worry... It's the other girls in this world you got watch out for." I said, smiling

**A/N Hey guys, Whiskershin here. It was a requst to make this... I guess I'm here to please...NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY XD But I loved writing this chapter and I love writing in general. Najee, I hope you liked the chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Blazette

**KASAI OKAMI POV**

It had been a week since Master has adopted me. Masters have been treating me very well. I love it here. Anne is very friendly. I really like her. Andover, Andr's son treats me well...He neglects me, but oh well. Andover walked in. His eyes were a nice glowing pink. His skin was a solid brown. His hair was midnight black, and he was at least 7. Andr had him near the end of the monster games I believe. I decided to spend the day with the master, Najmi. "Where to?" I asked. "I'm thinking if visiting an old place...the social bar." He replied. I smiled and followed him, walking on two legs.

When we arrived, there were a few girls there. They swarmed Najmi like flies to honey. I smiled. Only one noticed me, and that was a woman with blonde hair, C-cups, nice tan skin, and wore golden leggings and arm pieces. I stared at her fore a while. Eye contact, to be exact. Her clothing was skimpy. She slowly approached me. I was heating up my body. I then felt her hands clamp around my neck and pick me up. "H-hey!" I managed to speak. " I could sense you're the one" She said in a cold, evil voice "...But..." She said, dropping me to the ground. "I may have mercy...for now." I crawled away from her. "Najmi, Who's this?" I heard. "Oh, Frosty!" He said, hugging a girl with orange hair, pale skin, and a winter coat. "That better not be one of Zoey's experiments...remember venom?" The room went almost silent. "He's no experiment... He's born under the sign of a blaze..."  
Najmi said. "You're damn right he is!" Blazette said, in anger. To me, Blazette seemed like a tsundere to me. Maybe if Najmi or I could nail her or something, she'd show her soft side...

I walked home with Najmi, after a few hours. The princess known as Cupa kept asking him to "light her fuse". I'm guessing she was in heat or something... As we arrived, I noticed one of Najmi's mates approach. Zoey, I believe. She was breast feeding her son, Armode. He had nice brown skin and he barely had any hair. He was really adorable. "Hello, master." I said to Zoey. "H-Hi..." she replied. I walked and smiled... I couldn't get my mind of that Blazette lady...It was tearing me piece from piece... I walked to Najmi. "I need to go somewhere..." I said. Before he asked where, I ran out as fast as I could.

I approached the social bar. I walked in to see Three to four princesses. None of which were Blazette. I decided to relax. I saw a slime like girl enter the tub and she was looking at me lustfully. '_DO these women have not men? No lovers?_' I asked myself. I let it slide. After a while I looked over at the slime girl, and she was being covered by a black slime like being. I tried burning it in fear, but it wouldn't budge. I ran to Najmi as fast as I could.

When I arrived I said these things to Master. "Black slime. eating people! Can't kill it!" I said, out of breath.

**NAJMI POV**

Dammit. How is Venom back!? "Lone? Venom has returned from the grave..." I said. Lone ran down as fast as she could. "How!?" "I don't know!" I walked out to see Frosty approaching. "Venom got Gel. It wasn't surprising though. We were weak and had our guard down..." She said. We took off running, Kasai behind us. "Lone, try and hold it back, and get it into a body of water...pretty much last time's plan..." We nodded doing our parts, Kasai watching and helping by luring it as well. When we got it into a lake, Lone gave out a screech that stunned it, and Frosty froze the water it was in, freeing Gel.

"The fuck was that!?" Kasai asked. "One: Language! Two: That was an old enemy..." Kasai looked around. "Why did you leave in the first place?" I asked. He blushed shamefully. "I-I was after t-that Blazette lady..." I looked at him, unamused. "When a mob born under a sign of a mob, like Kasai, meets the princess of the sign he's born under, he needs to obtain more power...either that or get killed by it." Lone said, looking at Kasai. He was shaking. "I-I won't go there anymore..." He said. "You bet your ass you wont..." I said, a little annoyed. "How will I fight the urge?" He asked... I snickered. "Don't get any of the pillows dirty. " I said, almost laughing. Frosty looked at me and playfully punched my arm. "Ew!" she said, smiling. Kasai looked at me, took a moment and the realized. "What!? NO! I'm not going to do that!" he said disgusted. I began laughing.

As we headed home, Kasai looked really bothered. "Look, you'll be fine, just stay with us..." Lone approached "Yea.. what he said. Last time a saw a skeleton born under the sign of an enderman. She was a beautiful lady...But Andr slaughtered her mercilessly." Kasai looked much more scared. "Not helping Lone..." We walked upstairs. Kasai walked to his dog bed on the floor. He really liked that bed... I offered to get him a new one, but he said he'd rather keep his old one. We fell asleep fast. I was cuddled with Andr, Lone, Zoey, and Wivy. I was being smushed in the midddle, but it was really comfortable. We all fell asleep really fast. Before sleeping, I notice Kasai keeping watch. This is why I love dogs...

**A/N. Hey guys! Whiskershin/Anthony here. I took a while writing this chapter... -_- I usually prefer privacy...something I can't get anymore these days... I hope you liked the chap. This is a spinoff of Najee's story. Check it out :D**


	3. Chapter 3: M-Master?

**LONE POV**

I was a bit frustrated with Zoey, for creating that unnatural _thin__g_. I yelled at her earlier. She almost cried, until Najmi came in to help. I walked with Kasai to check on my den. He seems like a nice person. He was kind, big hearted, and open to people. I arrived with him at my den. I saw the nature wolves playing, laughing, sleeping. Some even MATING. I smiled knowing I was home. I walked in, and some of the den members were delighted to see me. I left Kasai with the other wolves. Being dogs, they sniff each other first. I made sure nobody was looking, and I undressed, getting into the Spring of Nature. I relaxed, letting my nature energy return. I smiled, hearing Kasai, and the other wolves socialize. I closed my eyes.

**NAJMI POV**

I walked around, noticing old pictures of Fort America. Those were crazy times. I smiled, but then I remembered how bad shit was back then. I made sure Thanes and his sister got back to earth safely. I helped almost everyone make it back. Others weren't so lucky. Very few died, but we had casualties. Losses to the succubi, humanized mobs, and sometimes, even the princesses. I saw Hilda go crazy with some unfortunate guy... I walked over to the portal room, which had the portal back to earth. I had it open in case I ever wanted to go back. Andr new how to get me back to to her world if I went through. I never did. I decided today was the day I went back. I thought about it. '_How would everyone react? what would happen if anybody followed?_' I decided not to go, which took alot of my strength. I walked over to Lone's room to see she was there.

I guess she was out on a walk. I walked to Zoey's room, and there she lay, sleeping. I smiled, and entered the bed with her, and layed with her. She turned and looked at me, smiling. She pressed her lips against mine, and we kissed. One thing led to another and before I knew it, she removed my shirt...

**KASAI POV**

I returned to the masters' house, and entered, only to blush a DEEP red. I hear Zoey moaning...knowing master Najmi was the only man here, I figured it was him. I lie on the floor, practically scarred.. I tried talking to master Andr. "M-Master?" I asked. She looked at me, and pet me really roughly. "That's nice...you call us master. Keep it that way." She said, looking at me, peering into my eyes. I saw evil and hatred. "You must learn to respect me..." She said, grabbing my neck. I was chocking. " I don't like you. You're a shit combination of the dog bitch and the stupid hothead bitch Blazette..." She dropped me, and I regained my breath. "The only reason I let you live here, let alone, live, is because my kids wanted to keep you..." I ran outside as fast as I can. I was scared that if the kids got over me, I'd most likely die...

I waited for master Najmi to finish his round... Turns out, he was planning on going all night. I shook in fear, constantly listening to Zoey's and Najmi's moans of pleasure. I made sure the kids were sleeping. It turns out that Nonan, which was Master Wivy's daughter was wide awake. She heard masters' moaning. "Kasai?" She called out to me, kinda worried. "What's daddy doing?" She asked. I blushed. "Daddy is watching a scary play." I said, comforting her. I smiled, looking at her. She had long black hair, dark skin, and clear red eyes. I walked up to the room, really scared. I knocked ont Master Najmi's door. The door opened, revealing a naked master Andr. "Kasai!" She said, gasping. " How dare you disturb us!" She yelled, smacking me across the face. "M-master!" I almost yelled, clearly in pain. "What do you want?" she asked. "K-keep it down. Tell master Najmi, master Wivy, and Master Zoey to keep it down too. The kids are becoming restless, and they're listening..." I said, my face red as redstone.

Later that night, Andr sent me outside, and didn't let me back in... I saw master Lone return. "what are you doing out here?" She asked, cold from the night. "Master Andr is forcing me to stay out here for the rest of the night." I replied. She shrugged. I wouldn't defy Andr, so... sorry." Lone said, walking in. I watched all the hostile, and humanized mobs roam about. I was about to fall asleep before I heard a hissing. I looked up and saw a humanized creeper girl, skeleton girl, spider boy, and zombie boy and girl, and finally. "It'sssss a shame you're left out here alone, cutie." The creeper girl said, getting ready to attack. "You look like you'd make a great feast!" The spider boy said. "He does..." The skeleton girl licked her lips." I backed up until I hit the wall of the house. 'Looks like we'll paint the walls with your blood!" The zombie girl said. I vaulted to the side, making sure I wasn't near masters' house. I ran up the the zombie girl, grabbed her face, and slammed it into the ground. I used my fire powers to ignite my hands, and I pounced the spider boy, burning him. I felt the skeleton girl shoot some arrows into me. I ignored this, and did my best to rip out the spider boy's throat out. I walked up the the skeleton girl, who was clearly terrified. She fell back. I let her go. The creeper girl was retreating as well. I walked up the the zombie boy, who had tried biting me. He scratched my face, but I managed to break his arm.

I lay down in front of my house. I spread the corpses around me. and before I knew it, I was asleep. Little did I know the creeper and skeleteon girl were asleep next to me...

**A/N. Hi guys! Whiskershin here! I may have taken my a long time to make this. It's summer and I'm freakin lazy :3 well, Im going to delete the dead walk among us, and replace it with another mob talker story. I hope you liked this chapter**


End file.
